


Cigarettes After Sex

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: Acta non verba [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Rimming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: All the prompts I’ve been getting so far has totally messed up with my writing that I couldn’t move further with continuing the AU until I got this off my brain.So think of this as something completely separate from the AU though it uses the same characters that I’ve made and that it starts from a particular scene in the fic. This is what would’ve happened if they both threw caution to the wind and ignored all logic which is completely off – character for them, especially lawyer Jongwoon.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Acta non verba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Cigarettes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts I’ve been getting so far has totally messed up with my writing that I couldn’t move further with continuing the AU until I got this off my brain. 
> 
> So think of this as something completely separate from the AU though it uses the same characters that I’ve made and that it starts from a particular scene in the fic. This is what would’ve happened if they both threw caution to the wind and ignored all logic which is completely off – character for them, especially lawyer Jongwoon.

Jongwoon starts to head off to the side, away from the people as he signals Ryeowook to follow along. Ryeowook, unsure of what was happening, follows the lawyer’s lead.

“I see the way you’ve been looking at me, Mr. Kim. Tell me I’m not being delusional.” Jongwoon speaks very calmly, as if what he was saying did not contain any hint of scandal in them.

Ryeowook turns to the professor and he’s surprised when there’s only a few inches between them, “Attorney?” he asks tentatively.

“Tell me I’m not the only one who feels things. I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s like you’re a magnet and I can’t help but be pulled in.” Jongwoon whispers and Ryeowook can feel the man’s breath on his skin. It sends shivers down his spine. He feels a jolt when Jongwoon places a hand on his arm, “Come with me?”

Ryeowook’s not sure if this is all just a fever dream at this point. The man that has only been a figment of his fantasies is now right in front of him, flesh and bones. Not knowing how else to react but also wanting it so much, he finds his head already nodding. His body knowing what it wants more than his brain can process at the moment.

Jongwoon takes his hand and leads him to his car, still being a gentleman – he opens the passenger sides’ door for Ryeowook and he’s surprised when the lawyer leans in and secures him with the seatbelt. As he was reaching over to buckle him in, he turns his face to face Ryeowook and the student is taken aback by the intensity of Jongwoon’s gaze. It felt as if the lawyer was staring into his soul.

To Ryeowook, the moment felt like it lasted for a fair amount of time but in reality, all of that happens within a minute or two. Jongwoon closes the door and heads to the driver’s side. He buckles his own seatbelt and drives off – no other words spoken.

“You know what you’re getting yourself into, right?” Jongwoon keeps his eyes on the road, “I’m not going to force you. Tell me you don’t want this and I will turn this car around and drive you straight home at this very moment. Just say the word.”

Ryeowook gathering every bit of courage he has turns to the professor and puts his hand on the man’s thigh giving it a little squeeze – which makes the older man sharply take a deep breath, “Trust me, Attorney, when I tell you that I’ve thought about this moment way more times than I should probably have.”

“Shit.” Jongwoon was trying to reel in every bit of control he has so as not to just stop the car right there and ravish the boy.

The tension was palpable inside the car – Jongwoon might have been going a little over the speed limit and it didn’t take more than ten minutes to get to his place. He parks the car perhaps a little too haphazardly and he rushes to the other side so he could open Ryeowook’s door for him. He takes the younger’s hand and leads him into the apartment.

“Did you want anything to drink?” Jongwoon asks as he turns to lock the door but it was now his turn to be surprised when he comes face to face with the boy and he feels arms wrap around his neck as the younger goes in for a kiss. He automatically responds to the shy kiss as he turns them around and backs the boy up into the door and cages him in as he holds the youngers’ hips, his tongue darts out to lick Ryeowook’s lips. A small sign to request for access and he responds so eagerly that Jongwoon wonders how he would respond to other things too. He lets out a groan as their tongues meet in a heavenly dance.

He starts to feel the boys hips grind on their own accord and he shifts his hands to hold the youngers’ perky ass and gives it a squeeze which earns him a moan in return. They continue to make out for a little bit more until Jongwoon can no longer take it and he starts to want more – he slides his hands onto the boy’s thighs and lifts him up as if he weighed like a paper doll. Ryeowook couldn’t help but let his head fall back as he wraps his legs around the lawyers hips as a moan rips out of his throat. Jongwoon couldn’t resist the exposed neck by his line of sight so he latches his mouth on the neck in front of him and he sucks – suddenly feeling the urge to mark the soft skin. He would deal with the consequences later on, he thought.

He carries the boy into his room and lays him down on the bed. Jongwoon rips his shirt off, no longer able to take the heat and he helps Ryeowook take his off too. He finds himself staring at the newly exposed expanse of skin and he licks and sucks, leaving a litter of marks everywhere. Ryeowook pulls him up for another sloppy kiss, getting bolder by the second and he palms Jongwoon’s crotch.

“Fuck” he hears Ryeowook mutter and his cock twitches at that. “Why?” he asks.

“You’re so big, fuck.” Ryeowook half moans. He’s always imagined Jongwoon to be big but fuck, he thought. Finally getting a feel of it proved his imagination to be lacking.

Jongwoon chuckles at the boy which makes him attempt to cover his face in embarrassment but his hands were stopped by Jongwoon pinning them above his head.

“Tell me what you’ve been thinking about, Mr. Kim” – that intense gaze back again and the images that flash across Ryeowook’s head does no justice to having the man actually hovering over him at the moment.

Jongwoon grinds his hips down to meet Ryeowook’s and the younger actually mewls out – “Siiiiiiir”

“Allow me to make your fantasies happen, Ryeowook. Tell me.” The lawyer says again, his words accompanied by thrusts of his hip. Ryeowook couldn’t find his words anymore so Jongwoon decides to take the lead once again.

He takes Ryeowook’s clothes off and as he moves to stand by the bed to take his own clothes off – hands already on the button of his trousers, he’s stopped by the younger one. “Allow me, sir.”

He lets the boy take his time, taken aback when Ryeowook starts mouthing at his crotch – “Shit” he says once again.

Ryeowook teases his cock, giving licks and tracing its outline through his boxers. He didn’t think he could get any harder but he has to stop himself from falling over when the boy finally takes his cock out immediately sucks at the head. He steadies himself by putting one hand on Ryeowook’s shoulder and the other fisting locks of his hair. Ryeowook’s tongue swirls around his cock as the boy attempts to take his entire length in. He groans when he feels the head of his dick hit the back of Ryeowook’s throat fully expecting the boy to pull away but he’s surprised once again when he feels the boy swallow around him. He sees white for a second and he pulls at Ryeowook’s hair a little forcefully – afraid that he might cum any second if he continues with his ministrations.

Ryeowook looks up at him with a smirk that says he knew what he was doing – and his competitive side comes out as he motions for the boy to scoot back up in the bed as he gets lube out of the side table, but instead of going back to kissing the boy, he turns the other way. Ryeowook immediately picks up on what he wants to happen and goes back to sucking the lawyer’s cock.

Jongwoon, unable to resist, licks from the tip of Ryeowook’s dick down to his balls and straight to his hole. If it wasn’t for Jongwoon’s cock in his mouth – the neighbors would have probably heard the scream that escaped the youngers’ lips. Ryeowook was suddenly unable to focus on anything else with Jongwoon’s tongue skillfully lapping at his hole. A moan escapes him once again when he feels Jongwoon’s tongue enter his hole. He decides to concentrate on sucking the cock in front of him lest he cum a little too soon for his liking.

He pulls out all his tricks, if he only gets one night of this, he was going all out – never neglecting Jongwoon’s balls and as he sucks one into his mouth, he hears Jongwoon groan. He hears the undeniable click of the bottle of lube as he sees Jongwoon pour some on his fingers. Jongwoon turns back around to him. “Are you still sure?” he asks once again.

“Fuck please, Attorney. I need you in me.” Ryeowook almost pleads. Jongwoon kisses him once again, hard and full of passion, as he feels his leg being hiked up to Jongwoon’s back. He feels Jongwoon’s finger massage his rim – already relaxed from Jongwoon’s tongue earlier. Jongwoon keeps kissing him as he gets prepared. Jongwoon takes his time, not wanting to hurt the boy. It’s Ryeowook that starts to get impatient, meeting every thrust of Jongwoon’s fingers. He whines when Jongwoon takes them out and grabs the condom packet he grabbed with the lube earlier and puts it on.

Ryeowook pours some lube on his hand and reaches out to stroke Jongwoon. The lawyer hisses at the friction, cock still jutting out hard – his hardness never once faltering since they started making out by the door.

He positions himself on top of Ryeowook as he slowly guides his cock into the boy’s waiting hole. He goes as slowly as he can while peppering the boy’s face with open mouthed kisses. Ryeowook throws his head back as he digs his heels into Jongwoon’s lower back, hands gripping Jongwoon’s shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re so tight I can barely move.” Jongwoon rasps – it was barely a whisper but because Jongwoon was so near Ryeowook’s ear, his every word sent shivers down Ryeowook’s spine. “Tell me if can move already.”

“Move please.” Ryeowook moans as Jongwoon starts moving at a slow pace. Ryeowook latches his mouth onto Jongwoon’s neck and licks a line up to his earlobe and takes it into his mouth for a suck. It wasn’t long before Ryeowook started to meet his every thrust. “Is this how you imagined it would be, huh? Because I have to be honest, this feels way better than how I imagined it to be.” Ryeowook doesn’t know how the lawyer could still speak so calmly when he feels like he’s about to go crazy from pleasure.

So he does what he can – he raises himself up on his arms and starts to move on his own. Jongwoons hands go to his hips and his grip is sure to leave bruises for the morning after. “Fuck, you keep on surprising me tonight.” Ryeowook pushes Jongwoon down to lie on his back so that he could ride the man properly. He rolls his hips and starts to tease the lawyer with slow movement. Jongwoon, unable to stop himself, hits Ryeowook’s ass playfully, “Stop teasing me.” It comes out almost like a command. Jongwoon grabs his hips once more and fucks into the boy. Ryeowook had to catch himself with his arms on Jongwoon’s chest – not prepared for the onslaught of feeling that assaulted him. The angle had Jongwoon’s every thrust ramming straight into his prostate and he felt like he was going to cum at any second.

But Jongwoon gives his hips two quick swats signaling him to get off – he whines in protest when he’s manhandled to turn the other way and the lawyer pulls him to lean back at him. Ryeowook brings his hand down to massage Jongwoon’s balls, an animalistic groan is all he hears as he slides one finger alongside the lawyer’s cock – taking the man by surprise yet again. Jongwoon fucks him in earnest now. And Ryeowook wraps a hand around his cock and squeezes the base as he feels the man inching towards his climax. He hears another groan from the man and the next thing he knows he’s being flipped onto his hands and knees and being pounded into like there was no tomorrow.

“So close, sir, so close.” Ryeowook moans out but then Jongwoon pulls out again. He was seriously considering just jerking off to get to his release being on edge so many times now, it’s beginning to hurt. But as he turns to the man, “I want to see your face when you cum” was all he got in response.

Ryeowook lies back down on the bed, unable to resist now that the image of seeing the lawyers’ face when he cums has been brought up, Jongwoon grabs his legs and hoists it on his shoulders now allowing him to fuck the boy deeper.  
He pulls Jongwoon in for a dirty open mouthed kiss once again as he re-enters him.

“Ah fuck, attorney, I’m going to cum.” Ryeowook grunts out. “Come.” Jongwoon says.

Ryeowook’s cum sprays all over his stomach and chest, his walls clenching down on Jongwoon – “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he groans as he bites the lawyer’s shoulder and that’s what triggers Jongwoon to cum. He rides out both their orgasms and he plops down on Ryeowook.

Jongwoon pulls out carefully, taking hold of the condom and he ties it off as the removed it. He heads to the shower to grab a wash cloth to wipe Ryeowook off. They lie in bed for a few moments when Jongwoon stands back up to get something from his trousers. He holds up a packet of cigarettes, “Would you mind?” he asks Ryeowook.

“No sir, not at all.” He smiles, holding his hand out to ask for one as well.

“I think we’re past the stage of you still calling me Sir, huh? You can call me Jongwoon”, the lawyer says as he hands the younger man a stick. “As long as you stop calling me, Mr. Kim – you have a deal, Jongwoon” Ryeowook retorts playfully.

Jongwoon lights his cigarette and instead of handing the lighter to Ryeowook, he comes closer; bringing his stick to touch with the end of Ryeowook’s so that he could light his.

He moves behind Ryeowook, pulling him closer as his chest touches Ryeowook’s back. They stay in that position, alternating in taking a drag and puffing out smoke. Jongwoon reaches out to the glass of water he had by his bedside table, turning it into a makeshift ashtray. “I think this is the first time I’ve smoked in this room but fuck, that just called for some cigarettes after sex.”

They laze about after that and Ryeowook was about to stand and gather his clothes when Jongwoon wraps a hand around his arm and says, “Stay.”

Ryeowook returns to bed and smiles when Jongwoon actually cuddles with him. His fantasies definitely did not do this man any justice as he finds himself drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

He starts the day moaning and groaning – stretching out the kinks in his body when he’s jolted awake by a deep husky voice, “You have to stop making those noises if you don’t want me to fuck you into the mattress again this morning” and everything from the night before flashes against his eyes – so that wasn’t a fever dream, he thinks. A smile stretching across his face once again as he moans stretching excessively with a laugh as he’s tackled into the bed once more and showered with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This one – shot is dedicated to the thirsty Jong-whores of the PH – Line. 
> 
> Check out the Filipino SNS AU on my twitter account, I use the same handle there too.


End file.
